vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114345-commodity-exchange-suggestion-buysell-n-of-at-market-price
Content ---- Can't you effectively do that with a Buy Order? Put in how much you want, how much you're willing to spend and fill the order when enough of X at Y enter the market. I mostly just sell right now, trying to build up a stockpile of Plat for down the road. But when I put in a sell order I see what the competition (I assume lowest price listed) and what the buy now price is. | |} ---- This is how it works already. You enter in the MOST you want to pay per piece, and it will buy up the quantity you want that under that price. If there isn't enough at lower than your max price, it won't buy. | |} ---- ---- ---- So if I want 20 at 10s and there are only 19 for 10s, the entire transaction fails. It ought to just let us buy the 19 and notify us that the whole order wasn't filled. Not "oops somebody must have bought them all" which we all know is bullshit. So then yeah, if I want 20 I need to guess what price will get me that full order. | |} ---- ---- So in your case maybe you've got 15 at 10s, 2 more at 11s, 2 more at 13s, and 1 more at 14s. Ok, I'll pay more than 10s each. Oops, somebody must have already bought that stack!! Ok, I'll pay 11s. Oops! Ok I'll pay 12s. Oops! Ok I'll pay 13s... Now maybe if I had GUESSED that the best price to use was 15s, I'd have gotten them all on the first try. Imagine doing this for a larger stack. Say 100 of something. Yeah, awesome fun there. The solution for the frustration right now is to use buy orders, which really isn't a solution if you want to purchase something immediately. | |} ---- I don't use buy orders, unless the only prices are stupidly high ones. I use Buy Now. I put the MOST I WANT TO PAY per piece. If there aren't enough at the MOST I WANT TO PAY, I either lower the quantity if I don't need as many as I am trying to buy, or I decide it's worth more, and I raise the value of the MOST I WANT TO PAY. You are obviously missing the important part, so I tried to stress it. Don't put in the LEAST you want to pay, you put in the MOST you want to pay. You don't need to "guess" what the most is, YOU decide for yourself what the most is. Then if there aren't enough, then YOU decide if you will just buy less quantity, or pay more per piece. | |} ---- Yes, we get it that's how it works now but that's inconvenient at best. The CX lists averages for 20 and 50 pieces. Why by all that's holy can't I just pay amount*avg+tax and get my parts instead of wasting my time with the idiotic guessing game? Seriously... has Nexus not discovered the abacus yet? | |} ---- It... is... not... a... guessing... game. I'd use all caps but meh. Why can't YOU look at the average for 20 and 50 pieces, put in the price for 50 if you want 20, and go on with your day? If you want 100, realize you're going to have to pay more than the average for 50. How much higher? Well, that info isn't available, so you have to decide yourself how much higher you want to pay. The CX is essentially a stupid machine, that only does what you tell it to do. It can't guess how you want to proceed if the price you want to pay for the quantity you want can't be met. That's up for you to decide. It can, and it will, purchase for less than the max you want to pay. I've played other games that weren't quite that easy to navigate. You had to search and purchase stacks separately. This will at least buy the exact quantity you want for no more than you are willing to pay. Honestly, if you don't care what you pay and you just want the cheapest 100, just put in 5p as your asking price, and you'll get the 100 cheapest. It's not freaking rocket science. You don't need to guess the exact right amount. | |} ---- Depending on material I'm buying 100 or 3-400. It's very rare that I only need anything less than 50 (1,20avg,50avg is another peeve). I enter a starting bid at 120% of 50 which is usually good enough but the number of times that fails is high enough to be irksome. I keep telling it "hey, here's a pot of money, buy as many as you can with it" and it looks at me and goes "wha?". I'm not asking for Blue Gene or Cortana, just additional buying modes like above or "buy as many as you can that are priced less than or equal to X". Me too. I actually find that to be far less annoying. Even better, they allow me to bypass the 1cp undercutters and buy from the honest (ok, ok, less dishonest) sellers. Since you're bound and determined to get yourself wrapped around an axle over this... why do you care if other people suggest QoL improvements? Are you afraid that if the devs look at the CX codebase it'll become sentient and take over Nexus? (Run Forbin! Run!) Are you worried that the CX would become less #hardcore? (Filthy econocasuals) | |} ---- More like I don't see a point to waste dev time on this, since it works perfectly fine. Sure you can't buy "whatever quantity under this price" but that isn't usually the way people buy. They have a certain quantity in mind and are either willing to pay whatever it costs to get that amount (put in a high buy price) or put in a price they don't want to go over, and lower the quantity until they can purchase. Perhaps if there was an EASY way to add in a "buy however many that are lower than X", sure, let them do that. But there are a million other things (even things pertaining to the market) that could use the dev attention over this over-all minor inconvenience. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----